DDR
Category:Nations Category:New Pacific Order Category:DDR Category:LeftismCategory:Member of New Pacific Order |- | align=center colspan=2 | Political Party: Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands |- |'Updated' || January 8, 2008 |- |'Capital' || Ost Berlin |- |'Official Languages' || German, English |- |'National Anthem' || Auferstanden aus Ruinen |- |'Government' • Communist | The Soviet Triumvirate of General Secretary RedCommunist |- |'Team' || Red |- |'Alliance Affiliation:' || New Pacific Order |- |'Formation' | December 17, 2006 |- |'National Strength' | 39,987.293 |- |'World Ranking' | 654 |- |'Area' • Total | 4,518.983 mile diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 71,278 Civilians 50,000 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || Mark der DDR |- | Resources • Connected | Gold & Oil Cattle, Coal, Iron, Wheat, Marble, Silver, Uranium, Fish, Lumber, Rubber |} The DDR or Deutsche Demokratische Republik (GDR, German Democratic Republic, informally known in English as East Germany) is a Soviet Triumvirate Communist government created on January 25, 2006 by the former citizens of the DDR in Eastern Germany. The DDR existed before but due to internal issues was forced to dissolve on March 29, 2006. It consisted of the German states of Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, Brandenburg, Saxony-Anhalt, Thuringia, Saxony and the eastern part of Berlin. On December 17, 2006 members of the Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands took control of the city of Ost Berlin and announced the recreation of the DDR. Following the principles of communism established by Karl Marx, the State organized quickly into a Soviet Triumvirate once again, being headed by a man using the moniker RedCommunist. The DDR is a member state of the New Pacific Order and workers for a communistic future in the world as well as a more Francoist line of thought inside the New Pacific Order. Government and Politics Noted Articles: RedCommunist, Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands The government of the DDR is a communist idea in the form of a Soviet Triumvirate with the General Secretary being RedCommunist while the ruling political party is the Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands. Government Agenda Archives: DDR Weekly Agenda • Establish 100 more Stasi agents. • Reach 8,999.99 Infrastructure. • Reach 1,000 technology. • Build the Palast der Republik. Staatsrat For the main article see: Staatsrat der DDR The Staatsrat (Council of State) is the first part of the Soviet Triumvirate of the DDR. It is occupied by the Generalsekretär des Zentralkomitees der Sozialistischen Einheitspartei Deutschlands (General-Secretary of the Central Committee of the Socialist Unity Party of Germany). The General-Secretary always will be the Chairman of the Council of State, which other spots are made up by party leadership of the SED. Ministerrat For the main article see: Ministerrat der DDR The Ministerrat (Council of Ministers) is the second part of the Soviet Triumvirate of the DDR. it is occupied by the Chairman of the Council of Ministers, whom is appointed by the Ministers of the DDR. Each member of the Ministerrat runs a Ministry within the DDR, which helps bring a socialist future to the nation. The following Ministries are; Volkskaammer For the main article see: Volkskammer der DDR The Volkskammer (People's Chamber) is the third part of the Soviet Triumvirate of the DDR. It is the legislative body of the DDR, where elected representatives pass laws to aid members of their Bezirke (district) and to progress the national goal of communism. All elected representatives must be members of the SED in order to be allowed to run for position. Elections are held in districts for their representative from the SED to the Volkskammer. The Volkskammer has the power and duty to appoint the Ministerrat and the Staatsrat. Legislation For the main article see: Legislation of the DDR The Ministerrat der DDR, Volkskammer, and the Staatsrat must approve every law passed in the DDR. These acts and laws affect every citizen in the DDR and any law passed at this high level of government is important enough to have the general populace informed about. Financial • Purchase Transactions: 1331 • Income Tax: 30% • Total Income Taxes Collected: $1,282,118,507.94 • Total Expenses Over Time: $1,182,118,507.94 • Bills Paid: $696,067,234.14 • Purchases Over Time: $486,051,273.80 • Balance: $100,000,000.00 Foreign Relations One of the primary goals of the DDR government is to keep up high levels of relations with other nations in the world. In such light, the DDR makes it a priority to aid new nations and struggling governments in gaining basic materials and needs. Foreign Aid The DDR has recieved foreign aid from nations after the refounding of the nation in order to bring stability back to the region. Aid given or recieved due to membership of the NPO Bank and/or a member of the USSR will not be listed. - Aid Given • NPO Bank: $100,000,000 • USSR State Bank: $45,000,000 • Nation: Aid: Reason • Octuria: $20,000-139 Infantry: Der Nacht Tat • Polycratia: 646 Infantry: Polycratia Peacekeeping and Solidarity Act • Internet SSR: $40,000-1,000 Infantry: Sewing Circle Solidarity Act • Dangertopia: $60,000: Sewing Circle Solidarity Act • Phadetopia: $100,000: Cooperation Rebuilding Plan • Tyesk: $100,000: Tyesk Solidarity Movement • UFA-GS: $300,000: Rebel Virginia Rebuilding Plan • Elmnt80: $400,000: DDR-Elmnt Military Solidarity • Soigacas: $500,000: Soigacas-DDR Military Solidarity • Kalgan: $1,000,000: DDR-Kalgan Economic Solidarity • Gorgas: $500,000: DDR-Gorgas Military Solidarity - Aid Received • Nation: Aid: Reason • Zhiyuan: $2,000,000: Pax Pacifica • North Korea: $939,000-23 Technology: World War II Assistance • Diminix: $3,000,000: Infrastructure and Economic Assistance • Pillar of Autumn: $40,000: Military Construction Aid • Malawi: $400,000, 50 Technology: Building Assistance International Agreements and Alliances Internal New Pacific Order Policy RedCommunist, the DDR representative to the Body Republic of the New Pacific Order, has stated a extremely hard-line Francoist line of thought coming from the DDR. Being a founding member and August Revolutionary, RedCommunist looks to instill the ideas that helped create and make the NPO great. Economy For the main article see: Economy of the DDR The economics of the DDR can be seen as a communist approach to the distribution of wealth and materials. All public services are provided free of charge to the citizens of the nation such as health care and education. Basic needs of the human body are also provided free of charge such as food and housing. The major exports of the nation are gold and oil as basic resources, while the DDR industry produces finished goods such as steel. Infrastructure • Buildings: 5 Clinic, 5 Factory, 1 Harbor, 5 Bank, 1 Foreign Ministry, 5 Stadium, 1 Hospital, 5 School, 2 University, 5 Police Headquarters, 5 Church, 5 Intelligence Agency, 5 Labor Camp, 5 Missile Defense, 5 Satellite, 5 Border Wall, 5 Barrack. • National Economic Systems: Interstate System, Social Security System, Stock Market • Infrastructure: 7,284.01 • Literacy Rate: 100.00% • Technology: 748.29 Trade Agreements The DDR values trade agreements with nations of a common interest. Current Trade Agreements • Nation: Goods • Bleckistan: Lumber, Uranium • Unified Virenna : Silver, Iron • Russo-Asian Union: Wheat, Fish • Earth Directorate: Cattle, Marble • Neuer Volkrepublik: Coal, Rubber Past Trade Agreements • Nation: Goods • Curitstan: Silver, Iron • Zigota: Coal, Rubber • Thorrius: Wheat, Fish • PickMe: Wheat, Fish • Rizlandia: Cattle, Marble • The Empire of Man: Uranium, Gems • Covanent Fleet: Uranium, Gems • VziperLands: Uranium, Gems • school sucks: Uranium, Gems • Republic of Pwnzor: Lumber, Uranium • Spit Break: Silver, Iron Culture The culture of the DDR is very much determined over three factors; the Germanic history, socialist ideals, and modernization. With a love for the arts to the latest disko music, the DDR is on the cutting edge of the future. Demographical • Primary Ethnic Group: German • Religion: The SED has applied strict national laws on any State organized religious actively. Going in line with the thinking of Karl Marx, anyone is free to their own religious beliefs but organized religious communities are not supported in any way by the state. • Happiness: 57.22 • Monetary Information: • Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $345.70 • Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day: $103.71 • Avg. Net Daily Population Income: $241.99 • Population Information: • Total Population: 121,278 Civilians & Soldiers • Population Per Mile: 26.84 Citizens Per Mile • Civilians: 71,278 Civilians • Land: 4,518.983 mile diameter •Purchases/Sales/Gains: 4,325.284 •Natural Growth: 193.699 • Environment: •Environment Health: 3.20 •Global Radiation Levels: 1.20 Cinema & Theater Television Music Sports Holidays History The history of the DDR is a long and proud tradition. For the information on the former nation of the DDR, before dissolution, see the Historical DDR page. Secretary-General RedCommunist was one of the founding members of the New Pacific Order and after a long absence has come back to the alliance. In January, 2006, RedCommunist was nominated for the Alliance Council in the New Pacific Order and ran, but lost with 40 votes out of 164 total votes. On January 10th, 2007, the DDR entered the Second Great War on the side of the NPO. In February, 2006, Secretary-General RedCommunist was nominated for the War Council in the New Pacific Order. Secretary-General RedCommunist lost in elections with 22 votes out of 149. RedCommunist was put into the position of Councilor in the NPO Council Pacifica when reforms occured in the government structure of the NPO. RedCommunist did not run again for elections in May, 2007, and the nation of the DDR resigned from the NPO on May 1st. The DDR was the founding nation of the alliance, which it does not hold current membership to, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. On June 20th, 2007, the DDR resigned from the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics and rejoined the NPO due to loyality by the citizens of the DDR. RedCommunist ounce again ran for the Council but lost shortly before the Moldavi Rebellion occurred. During the civil war, RedCommunist stayed neutral, stating that both Emperors were at fault and both should step down. After the end of the civil war occurred, RedCommunist was publicly criticized for his stances against Emperor TrotskysRevenge. RedCommunist once again ran for a position on the Council of the NPO but failed to win. Party politics suggest that recent statements against the Emperor is to blame for this. RedCommunist recently assumed position of Commissar of Cultural Collectivism inside if the Pacifican Commissariat of Internal Affairs but was forced to resign following internal issues. RedCommunist resigned with honor in position of Chekist inside the same organization. Military For the main article see: Military of the DDR on March in Ost Berlin.]] • Total Active Military Forces: • Infantry: 50,000 • Armored: 2,500 • Air: 50 • Cruise Missile: 3 •Total Casualties: 40,835 Military Personal, including 33,209 Infantry, have died defending the DDR and DDR interest abroad. •Defcon Level: 5 •Efficiency: 103.33 •Goal: The military forces of the DDR serve to protect the general populace and it's allies abroad. The Nationale Volksarmee acts as an international peacekeeping force, serving under New Pacific Order military command. The NVA's goal is to carry out effective operations while taking no loss of life in the NVA forces. The NVA also wishes to see a low loss of life on the opposing side of the conflict for the DDR values all life, be they DDR citizens or not. Ministerium für Staatssicherheit For the main article see: Ministerium für Staatssicherheit •Active Agents: 100 •Threat Level: Low Conflicts The DDR is current at Defcon Level 5 and has 10,000 soldiers and 500 tanks deployed for a possible peacekeeping mission. The Second Great War For the main article see: DDR in the Second Great War Waged from 1/10/2007 - 1/24/2007 •Phadetopia Casualties: 3,200 Military Personal and Citizens •Jalisco Casualties: 2,144 Military Personal and Citizens •Karma Casualties: 1,056 Military Personal and Citizens •Repbulic Of Wickett Casualties: 461 Military Personal and Citizens •Intrensia Casualties: 900 Military Personal and Citizens •DDR Casualties: 3,092 Military Personal and Citizens •Total Casualties: 12,989 Military Personal and Citizens The Third Great War For the main article see: DDR in the Third Great War •Republican Benelux Casualties: 8,190 Military Personal and Citizens •Aeon Illuminate Casualties: 7,094 Military Personal and Citizens •Megalomania Casualties: 12,529 Military Personal and Citizens •Xenosia Casualties: 9,749 Military Personal and Citizens •DDR Casualties: 32,447 Military Personal and Citizens •Total Casualties: 64,700 Military Personal and Citizens The Alaskan Folly For the main article see: DDR in the NPO-ABP War •Cheezistagn Casualties: 4,342 Military Personal and Citizens •DDR Casualties: 7,096 Military Personal and Citizens •Total Casualties: 11,438 Military Personal and Citizens External Links *The DDR Nation *The New Pacific Order Forum